The present invention relates to packaging and serving various types of food (sunflower, pumpkin seed, pop-corn, chips, Cheerios, candies, French-fried potatoes, stewed rice, etc.), also including beverages, spices, and appetizers used with food.
The present invention is intended for use during traveling, when having picnics, in auditoriums, in theaters and movies, or in the family circle, and will make eating a more pleasurable and clean procedure.